


Раз-два-три-четыре-пять

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Curses, F/M, Madness, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vore fetish, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: AU-вариант развития эпизода «Королева». Тейла не успела побывать королевой рейфов, Тодд самовольно запустил генную терапию, его команда вымерла, корабль поврежден.





	Раз-два-три-четыре-пять

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются весьма совершеннолетними; автор благодарит Ридли Скотта, Джеймса Кэмерона и О’Бэннона за «Чужих».

 

 

Я думаю, это послужит началом большой дружбы.  
«Касабланка»

Раз-два-три-четрые-пять – я иду тебя искать. Кто не спрятался – я не виноват.  
Детская считалочка.

***

Задыхаясь, Тейла забилась в первую выемку, подходящую ей по размеру. Стены улья, теплые, прошитые утолщениями, мелко содрогались, прикасаться к ним было противно, а оставаться снаружи, торча большей частью тела в пространстве, где бродил-носился-ползал окончательно свихнувшийся Тодд – невыносимо страшно. Тейла решилась и вжалась во всхлипнувшую вогнутость, влипла, вросла как можно глубже, отталкиваясь ногами от стонущего пола. Видимо, ее пот, ее геном, ее страх, в конце концов, был опознан кораблем. Она, Тейла, была опознана как своя, видят боги, она не знала, вина ли в этом ее порченого генотипа или того, что она слишком долго общалась с рейфом, однако, вот – вход в камеру затянулся перепончатой пленкой, и отросток корабля мягко, безболезненно вкрался под кожу подмышки, добираясь до подключичной артерии. Еще один пощекотал шею возле сонной, целое дерево внизу, около паха, пробралось к лимфоузлам, и Тейла, ее воля и память, сосредоточенное за глазами осознание «здесь-и-сейчас» размылось, как изображение на стекле, поблуждало по телу, растворилось, излилось вовне.  
Тейлы больше не было.

***

Когда у корабля отвалилась корма, почти никто из рейфов не выжил. Люди выжили все, весь один человек. Итак, их осталось двое.

– Это мой корабль! – заявил Тодд.

– Полкорабля. И слушается он меня! – возразила Тейла.

Тодд, рыча в неизбывной ярости, занес над Тейлой скрюченную пятерню, и на ужасное мгновение ей отчетливо привиделась щель присоски. Потом она поняла, что это мираж, ложная память страха. Ладонь была сухой, гладкой – и твердой, она врезалась ей в грудь, как таран. Тейла приложилась к стене рубки, тоже жесткой, лязгнув зубами.

– Корабль слушается меня, – повторила она, стараясь не зажмуриться. Вообще-то у рейфов в силу физиологии очень бедная мимика, но то ли чувства в этот момент зашкалили, то ли в своей далекой юности Тодд подрабатывал лицедеем – все ее короткое будущее отчетливо читалось на его лице. Он мог убить ее, хотел убить, ему в это момент очень хотелось – убивать. Зигзаги татуировки на лоснящейся шкуре подергивались.

– Только меня, слышишь?

Рейф уронил руку, метнулся по рубке, хлопая разрезными полами плаща, развернулся на пятках и вонзил в стену ногти. В бесконечных коридорах корабля загудело и захлюпало. Постояв, он повернулся. Тейла испытала еще один шок: на его лице цвела улыбка.

Можно даже сказать, ничтоже сумняшеся пронеслось у Тейлы в голове, что, несмотря на общую зубастость, улыбка располагающая. Естественная харизма, помноженная на бешеную жажду выжить.

– Но управлять ты не умеешь, – сообщил Тодд ласково.

Ясное дело, не умею, подумала Тейла. Я не Маккей.

Им придется сотрудничать.

***

– Я не дам тебе гиперсвязь. Мы будем сидеть тихо как можно дольше. Если нас обнаружат рейфы – нас убьют. Если нас обнаружат лантийцы – меня убьют.

– И с чего бы это вдруг. Ты всего лишь испакостил операцию, убил королеву, похитил меня, вел себя, как рехнувшийся авантюрист…

– Все пошло не так, как я рассчитывал.

«Могу себе представить удачный вариант», – голос Шеппарда у Тейлы в голове был так явственен, что она оглянулась. Корабль, точнее, то, что от него осталось, простирался, казалось, на мили и мили; запутанные коридоры, в которых, разумеется, кроме них не было ничего разумного.

– Что-нибудь осталось от фермерских запасов еды, которыми вы нас угощали? На корабле вообще есть еда?

– Конечно, – Тодд оскалился. – Ты.

Он тоже был, очевидно, голоден, и генная терапия ни в коем случае не сделала его добрее или безопаснее. Контакты между ними стоит свести к минимуму.

Тейла обыскала корабль, бродя с детектором между шевелящихся стен. Нашлась только вода. Она скапливалась в вогнутом стенном выросте, похожем на древесный гриб, выглядела плохо, но, если особо не транжирить, ей хватит дня на три. А жрать было нечего.

***

Неизвестно, влиял ли корабль на психику дистанционно, или виноват синдром отложенного стресса и пустой желудок, но никогда еще ей не снилось... Такого. Крик Тейлы разбудил ее самое, пометался по камере и растворился в отвратительной бесконечности коридоров. Воцарилась тишина, в которой что-то тихо скрипело, эхом капало, хлюпало на грани слышимости, с тончайшим шипением из пор на полу поднимались испарения, служащие кораблю детектором – по завихрениям и искажениям течения испарений корабль чувствовал присутствие и движение внутри себя. По упругому полу прокатилась волна вибрации, еще одна – перенастраивалась гравитация. Корабль менял курс. Никогда не спящий Тодд с дьявольским терпением корректировал направление микроимпульсами искалеченной системы – по его приказу Тейла разблокировала доступ к навигационному блоку. Куда направляется улей, Тейла не знала. И знала, что заснуть не сможет еще очень, очень долгое время.

Побродив по гибернационным ячейкам, наводящим на кошмарные ассоциации залам рождений и напоминавшим внутренность кипящего желудка энергетическим камерам, она подалась в рубку – а куда ей было еще идти?

Здоровенная беловолосая фигура в слабом свете приборного выроста выглядела бы чрезвычайно внушительно, если бы иногда Тодда не шатало.

– Не сверли мне спину взглядом, – проворчал он неожиданно мирно, не оборачиваясь. – Я думал, ты будешь спать еще часов шесть.

Тейла никак не прокомментировала это.

– Ты меняешь курс? – спросила она.

Вместо ответа Тодд страшно раскашлялся, трясясь, хрипя и подметая белесыми прядями приборную панель.

– Куда мы летим? – она была настойчива. В конце концов, ничто не мешает ей заблокировать управление снова.

– Нам нужна нейтральная планета с Вратами, не так ли? – сказал Тодд наконец. Обернувшись, он смерил ее очень внимательным взглядом гробовщика, снимающего мерку с очередного тихого клиента. Вопросительно поднял бровь – точнее, у человека там была бы бровь – ухмыльнулся, сложил пальцы в замок. Он явно услышал ее мысль, она плавала на поверхности, буквально крича о себе, и забавляла его.

– Я… – пробормотала Тейла. – Мне…

– Я с самого начала предлагал тебе лечь в кокон для… Пленников. («Пищи», – поправила его мысленно Тейла, ты хотел сказать «пища», манерный ты сукин сын»). Тогда бы у тебя не возникло проблем с…

– Есть место, – спросила Тейла напрямик. – Где моя моча не вызовет нежелательных химических реакций?

– А как же, – сказал Тодд, явно веселясь. – Реактор, например.

– Я не могу терпеть до бесконечности, – зло сказала Тейла. – Это не вопрос контроля.

И поняла, что цитирует Майкла. Дословно.

– Подключись к кокону, – сказал Тодд спокойно. – Просто стань рядом, и он сам тебя возьмет. Это не смертельно. А через несколько часов я тебя выпущу.

И снова раскашлялся.

– Ты подыхаешь, – констатировала Тейла.

Он не ответил, занятый своим пультом, упоротый ублюдок.

***

Ползти им на черепашьей скорости в холодном свете короны ближайшего солнца и полном радиомолчании до ближайшей планеты лет десять. Таков был прогноз корабельного навигатора.  
Тейла представляла, как в безмолвии безграничного пространства чужое тусклое солнце разбрасывает свои протуберанцы, как удерживает своим тяготением сотни тел, от гигантов до карликов, сплошные газ, лед и камень, и все это постоянно находится в движении, пока солнечный ветер непрерывным потоком несется вдаль. И от одной мысли об этом великолепии у Тейлы кружилась голова, хотя она отчетливо осознавала, что переживает «минуту слабости», что скоро все закончится, «выветрится» из головы солнечный ветер, она вернется в свой корабль-кокон, дающий иллюзию безопасности, к спутнику, который не иллюзорно опасен и снова будет сходить с ума, ловить эхо его собственного сумасшествия и даже пытаться… говорить.

От голода и бесконечного напряжения они двое, видимо, слегка помешались. Иначе чем объяснить эти разговоры?

– А ты бы что изменила в прошлом, если бы могла?

– Вас. Чтобы вас, рейфов, никогда не было.

– Маниакальная глобалистка со склонностью к геноциду. Я имел в виду, в своем собственном?

Ответ на этот вопрос застал ее врасплох.

– Я бы хотела никогда не влюбляться.

– Надо же.

– Когда нуждаешься в ком-то безраздельно, это очень больно.

– Да, Джон Шеппард не выглядит человеком, склонным к моногамии.

– Причем тут Шеппард?

Тодд вздернул бровь.

– Я сделал предположение.

Тейла засмеялась.

– У меня такое впечатление, что нас тут трое.

– Это от голода, – согласился Тодд. – Мне тоже мерещится е… люди.

***

Он был с самого начала вне спецификаций – превысил максимальный допустимый рост гораздо раньше, чем достиг зрелости. От уничтожения его спас только исключительный показатель адаптации – практически абсолютный. Этот показатель всегда высоко ценился в их конгломерате, и, возможно, именно благодаря культивации соответствующих генных цепочек конгломерат Ти-Аану выжил в гигантской междуусобице, последовавшей после ухода лантийцев.

Его семьей был Улей, биологическим родителем и Высшим – Тонгот красноволосая, а биологический отец, донор мужской полухромосомы, был уничтожен гораздо раньше, чем Тодд обрел индивидуальное сознание.

Когда Тонгот понадобилась _его_ полухромосома, он, почти теряя сознание, забываясь в эйфории, в шквале феромонной атаки, все-таки успел испугаться настолько, чтобы убить.

– Несколько дней я отдавал приказы от имени Королевы, пока ее труп разлагался в реакторе. Я оказа… – Тодд снова раскашлялся, сел на пол, прислонившись к стойке пульта и вытянув бесконечные ноги. – Неплохим капитаном. Получше Тонгот. Но я не мог давать потомство.

Он окинул взглядом Тейлу.

– Способность рожать – это власть. Я хотел власти.

«Не знаю, как до тебя еще донести эту мысль», – сообщил Тейле голос Шеппарда. – «Но этот рейф – матереубийца и извращенец».

Подумаешь, ответила ему Тейла. Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю. И вообще – если до прозрачности натянуть человеческую этику на полужуков, мать хотела его изнасиловать, предварительно отравив.

«Как в самом смачном из творений Эврипида», – сказал голос Шеппарда. {1}

– А почему тебя не прикончили? – быстро, чтобы заглушить призрака, спросила Тейла.

– А тебя? Разве у вас самкам можно править?

– От самки слышу.

Тодд заложил лапы за голову. Фантазер и мечтатель.

– Женщины…

«А сейчас мы немного поговорим о бабах», – встрял Шеппард.

Тейла решительно встала и вышла.

– Эй! Оружейную мне разблокируй!? – хрипло крикнул Тодд ей вслед.

– Хуй тебе, – пробормотала Тейла. – Сначала роди, потом властвуй.

И хихикнула.

***

– Тодд?

– Странное имя, ты знаешь?

– Это не я его придумала… Что значит твоя татуировка?

– На лице?

– А что, есть еще где-то?

Тодд оттянул воротник плаща: по шее на плечо, предплечье и на спину тоже уходили какие-то мутноватые ломаные линии, по одной и клубками, без всякой, казалось, регулярности.

– И дальше.

– Хм.

– Я затрудняюсь передать это понятие вербально, но ближе всего будет «эпитафия».

Тейла обалдела.

– Как… В смысле… на могиле? У вас есть могилы?

– Нет. Скорее как в личном деле. «Один Из уходит. Один Из должен оставаться», - Тодд явно цитировал. – Не бери в голову, Тейла. Да, как на могиле. Только хорошее.

Тейла в очередной раз задумалась, сколько же разнообразных вещей он знал – и откуда, а, главное, зачем? – о людях.

***

Следующий раз она нашла его на полу рубки недвижимым. Огромное тело скорчилось, охватив себя руками, словно от холода.

– Эй…

Себе поэйкай. Тейла приложила палец к его шее, там было холодно и неподвижно, но кто знает, есть ли у рейфов пульс и где. Она хлопнула Тодда по щеке, потом дала ему полновесного леща. Застывшее лицо, поросшее белесой щетиной вокруг прежней щегольской бородки, не дрогнуло. Тодд выглядел качественно мертвым. Корабль летит, капитан убит, все к хуям огнем сгорит…

Тейла обхватила консоль двумя руками и очень возжелала, страстно потребовала, немедленно приказала: диагностический прибор.

От консоли отрос щуп и, подрагивая, полез под рейфский плащ. Спустя несколько секунд консоль заветвилась разнокалиберными щупальцами и нитями, все они начали потыкивать рейфское тулово, на первый взгляд, куда попало. Видимо, корабль считал, что надежда есть.

Тейла выдохнула, тут же вскрикнула и отпрыгнула: потенциальный тоддов труп встал, корячась, как зомби, и слепо задвигался в пародии на ходьбу. Мало-помалу ему удалось (кораблю, как поняла Тейла, удалось) скоординировать приводящие мышцы, и согбенное туловище двинулось куда-то в коридор, волоча за собой приросшую истончающуюся грибницу.

Глядя этому всему вслед, Тейла поняла, что некоторые ее физиологические потребности произойдут здесь и сейчас. Она пошаркала к кокону пленников, волоча ноги от пережитого, словно в издевательской пародии на реанимационную рейфскую процедуру. Когда кокон заплетался у нее перед лицом, Тейла мысленно потребовала: полчаса! не больше! почувствовала, что корабль откликается на приказ, а затем кокон ее вырубил.

…Проснулась она – ух ты! – вполне сытой. Но очень хотелось пить.

***

…Странный смех у него был. Так могла бы смеяться заевшая бензопила. «Тысяча лет», - подумала Тейла расслабленно. – «Пара смертей. Не шутка».

– Тейла, – сказал он, отскрипев. – Это не вода. Это не вода, Тейла. Это тетродотоксиновый {2} раствор, Тейла. Ты всегда тащищь в рот все, что видишь? Наверное, это сексуально.

А может, Тодд сказал совсем не это. После слова «тетродотоксиновый» она как-то отвлеклась. Вспомнила, сколько она выпила из треклятой грибной тарелочки, изжаждавшись. Выпила и вылизала донце. Уау!

– Ха, – сказала она, шагнула вперед, тут ее ноги онемели и подогнулись, ее занесло, ударило о стенку, рыжие волосы расплескались и приклеились к липкой поверхности. – Х-ха. Да разве все это.. тебя… можно вынести, не нажрав… не напив… Не вмазав! Да! Не вмазавшись, как следует.  
Она развела руками, сидя на полу и приветствуя этот кружащийся мир. Воздух отвердел и не желал вдыхаться.

Ее затрясли. Издалека донеслись глупые вопросы. «Сколько ты выпила» да «не закрывай глаза» и «дыши, Тейла, дыши, если не хочешь умереть, дыши». На этот раз ее встряхнули посильнее, голова мотнулась, и шея хрустнула. Она открыла глаза, увидела прямо перед собой вертикальные черные зрачки и тут же закрыла глаза снова. Кровь, которая текла теперь очень близко к поверхности кожи, вдруг раскалилась, бросилась в уши – в рот – в пальцы – в глаза – в пах. Сердце мешало, сердце, стуча, разрушало ритм, сердце напоминало о чем-то очень докучном, и, наконец, остановилось. Тейла закричала – закричала бы, если бы не оказалось, что воздуха нет. Совсем нет воздуха в легких, она выдохнула всю тьму – есть только свет, она падает в свет.

«Летально», – сказал неприятный трезвый голос где-то очень глубоко внутри.

Ей было очень больно – и очень долго. Бесконечность ужасной сосущей боли, а потом небольшие отрезки этой бесконечности – вдох, боль – пустота, выдох. Вдох, болит сердце – пустота. Боль – пустота. Боль… Тут ей за шиворот словно налили кипятку, Тодд отнял правую руку от ее груди, и Тейла, вскинулась, крича. Палуба дрожала под ней, а может, это она сама дрожала, просто-таки тряслась. Так вот как чувствуется, когда тобой питаются.

Неприятные ощущения.

– Не смей… – она с трудом встала на подгибающихся ногах, выпрямилась. Рубашка, от которой мало что осталось, свалилась на пол, между грудей ужасно болел след присоски. – Не смей ко мне прикасаться, ты.

Тодд смотрел на нее пристально, Тодд смотрел на нее внимательно, Тодд был опасен, он стал гораздо опаснее, чем сутки назад, что он с собой сделал? Что корабль с ним сделал?

– Что ты сделал? – закричала Тейла, потому что ей стало очень страшно.

– Ты видишь, – сказал Тодд и слегка отступил. – Уходи отсюда. Ты теперь можешь ходить, так что иди. А лучше – беги.

– Но как?.. – она отступала, все еще не в силах поверить. Он вернул себе способность питаться?

– Да пошла же вон отсюда! – зарычал Тодд. – Убирайся, если хочешь жить, беги!

Тейла развернулась и валкой рысцой побежала прочь, все быстрее и быстрее. Он спас ей жизнь, запустив сердце и отфильтровав часть яда. Он спас ее, потому что только ее слушается корабль, а Тодд хотел жить. Она, пожалуй, не знает больше никого, кто стал бы так цепляться за жизнь.

Но теперь он голоден, и, если найдет ее, то убьет. И это будет неприятная смерть.

Это не вопрос выбора, да. Это вопрос времени.

***

Задыхаясь, Тейла забилась в первую выемку, подходящую ей по размеру, решилась и вжалась во всхлипнувшую вогнутость, влипла, вросла как можно глубже, отталкиваясь ногами от стонущего пола. Видимо ее пот, ее геном, ее страх, в конце концов, был опознан кораблем, вход в камеру затянулся перепончатой пленкой, и отросток корабля мягко, безболезненно вкрался под кожу подмышки, добираясь до подключичной артерии. Еще один пощекотал шею возле сонной, целое дерево внизу, около паха, пробралось к лимфоузлам, и Тейла, ее воля и память, сосредоточенное за глазами осознание «здесь-и-сейчас» размылось, как изображение на стекле, поблуждало по телу, растворилось, излилось вовне.

…А потом, через неопределенный период времени, снова собралось в одно целое. Стоя на приятно пружинящем полу, Тейла огляделась. Чувства ее словно слегка сместились, перепутались границами, мелодично позванивая, расходилось кругами и сужалось, пульсируя, поле зрения {3}, далекие звуки были мягкими и темными, близкие – жесткими и яркими. Рука, которой она опиралась о стену, словно сминала нежный бархат, и воздух отдавал какими-то странными пряностями, а еще…

Тейла подняла голову, ловя верхние потоки воздуха – а еще она знала, что Один Из близко. «Тодд, - эхом отдался в ее голове далекий голос. – Это Тодд». Но это был Один Из, он пах, как Один Из, он двигался как Один Из, и он был беспорядочно агрессивен.

Тейла захотела, чтобы Один приблизился.

Еще она захотела есть.

И спариваться.

Очень захотела.

***

Тодд стоял на перекрестке двух корабельных коридоров и смотрел на нее, странно подергиваясь, словно хотел то ли подойти, то ли убежать, и никак не мог определиться. Тейла улыбнулась, и Тодд медленно, о, как медленно, опустился на колени. Тейла протянула к нему руку. Иди. Один Из. Иди. Стань ближе. Отдайся. Отдайся.

«Тейла, милая Тейла», – грустно сказал голос Шеппарда. – «Что же ты делаешь, Тейла».

Я беру то, что желаю.

Ты изменена.

Я желаю.

Выбора нет.

Ненавижу эти слова. Ненавижу.

– Ненавижу! – закричала она, окончательно разладившееся зрение пошло пятнами, сквозь пятна было видно, что Тодд поднимается на ноги. Красиво постоял, все-таки. Замечательно просто постоял. Не знаю только, подумала Тейла человеческой частью рассудка, знавшей Имена, стоит ли это зрелище того, чтобы теперь умереть.

***

Тодд смотрел на нее… Ласково. Почти по-доброму. По совести, это было самое человечное лицо, которое она когда-либо встречала. Он был счастлив, ведь видел перед собой нечто, что полностью утолит его печали. Хищник – видел – добычу.

Да он совсем тронулся.

«Да, с мужиками бывает», – согласился Шеппард. Командир, как же вы задолбали.

– Ты мне нравишься, Тейла, – сказал Тодд, подходя. Она попятилась – он был страшен. Чем бы ни было ее временное помутнение, эти способности, похоже, ее покинули, и она им больше не управляла. – Действительно нравишься.

Он протянул к ней руку, когтистая пятерня обхватила ее бедро изнутри без всякого намека на вопрос, поползла вверх; грязнее ей объективно уже не стать, но, если он дотронется…

Говорят, что все, что человек получает в своей жизни, он так или иначе заслуживает самостоятельно. Интересно, справедливо ли это по отношению к рейфу? В достаточной ли степени рейф является личностью, чтобы принимать самостоятельные решения и, соответственно, расплачиваться за них собственными страданиями? До этих последних ненормальных дней Тейла решительно сказала бы – нет. До этого рейфы для нее были вроде галактической болезни, тараканов на кухне, необыкновенно живучей напасти, с которой необходимо бороться – но которую совсем нет необходимости понимать.

Но положа руку на сердце («…сказал рейф и тут же умер» - вспомнила Тейла бородатую шутку) – Тодда сложно было считать придатком большего организма. Он глупил – как человек, совершал преступления - как человек и, наконец, выходил за рамки всех и всяческих возможных правил, причиняя зло всему, что его окружало – совсем, совершенно, в совершенстве как человек. И невозможно было не испытывать к нему за это…

Ненависти?

Ужаса?

В это застывшее черно-белое мгновение, глядя в неприятные, перечеркнутые вертикальными зрачками нечеловеческие зенки, на татуированную «эпитафией» морду, на все это богомерзкое, опротивевшее зрелище, она поняла, что не может не испытывать, ну, хотя бы немного – сочувствия.

...Он молча лег сверху, прижал ее всем весом, обхватив за плечи, развел ее ноги своими, и потерся о нее – плотно, всем телом, она почувствовала подробности: жесткий, сухой и горячий эпидермис, выпуклая застежка на брюках, странные, не по-человечески и не там выпирающие кости таза, плоскую грудь без сосков… А затем.. затем он просунул между их телами руку, видимо, расстегнувшись и вот так, не шевелясь, не отлипая, невозможно для гуманоида – вошел, гос-споди, все человеческие боги, член попросту медленно вполз в нее, распирая, всухую, протирая заднюю стенку влагалища, продвигаясь все глубже, полузнакомая – не в бреду привидевшаяся, значит, – волна сухого кипятка поднялась по позвоночнику, захлестнула сердце. Она дернулась, чтобы закусить зубами палец, но Тодд не дал, все еще придавливая ее собой, и тогда она завизжала сквозь стиснутые зубы, мычащий, позорный звук, а потом завизжала и в голос, раздирая рот, облизывая языком губы, громко, истошно, мотая головой. Тодд с расстояния в несколько сантиметров наблюдал за ее лицом, и взгляд его тек и плавился, а член продолжал двигаться – медленно вперед, назад до упора, медленно, притираясь, вперед – резко назад, пока Тейла не сорвала голос. Ее тело трясло под гнетом, выгибало дугой, если бы не Тодд, который все еще прижимал ее к полу – треснул бы позвоночник, вытекла спинно-мозговая жидкость, пока, Тейла, пока, дура. Слюна стекла у нее изо рта дрожащей ниткой на пол.

***

– Убьешь меня?

Тодд прижал ее за шею пятерней к полу.

– Ну что ты.

– А я тебя – убью.

– Зачем?

Тейла не удосужилась ответить.

– Человек. Неужели ты не можешь порадоваться тому, что мы оба живы, что, скорее всего, продолжим жить, потому что установился какой-никакой паритет? Я не способен питаться Королевой… Или тем, что мне ею показалось.

– Врешь. Или врал. Ублюдок.

– Фактически, нет. Пообещаешь вести себя разумно? Тогда я тебя отпущу.

Тейла даже зажмурилась. До хруста стиснула зубы. Кивнула.

И Тодд, как и обещал, разжал пальцы. Посмотрел на нее еще мгновение, очень внимательно. Отвернулся.

Тогда она ударила, вложив в удар ногой весь вес и всю ненависть: к себе, к рейфской проклятой расе, к этому месту и персонально – о, да, персонально – к Тодду. Она отличнейшим образом попала в то место, где у людей располагается солнечное сплетение, и Тодд пошатнулся, и даже отступил, но все-таки он был рейфом, а рейфа достать сложно. Он попытался схватить Тейлу за ногу, тогда она ударила обоими локтями со всей дури по управляющей консоли, Корабль взвыл, и, когда Тодд невольно отвлекся, развернулась и побежала – в который раз она бегала по этим чертовым коридорам, но на этот раз ее гнал не страх, нет. Ее гнало бешеное желание выбраться отсюда любой, мать его, ценой.

Она бежала в ангар стрел.

Она не сомневалась, что ее новоприобретенной связи с Кораблем хватит, чтобы управлять стрелой.

«Тейла!», - донесся до нее хриплый голос, но она свернула за угол, разрушая по пути ударами все, что видела.

«Беги, девочка, беги», - сказал Шеппард, и замолчал. Кажется, насовсем.

Ангар расплел перед ней мембрану и она увидела это:

Как удар, как прыжок в ледяную бездну. Первое впечатление стало шоком, и ее дыхание участилось: Тейла пыталась объять увиденное, проанализировать и понять. Космос. Он был совсем не таким, каким она себе его представляла раньше. Он не был зловещим кладбищем заблудившихся между мирами путников, как не был и стерильным пространством без начала и конца. Космос был прекрасен отстраненной, ни с чем не сравнимой красотой, он был многоцветен, полон энергий, он жил. Он и был – сама жизнь и надежда на спасение. Ей показалось, еще чуть-чуть – и она услышит его музыку, ту самую гармонию сфер, о которой шептала ей ее человеческая суть, музыку, которая очищает, врачует раны, латает душу. Космос звал ее – гипнотическим голосом пел песни, обещая дать ей все, что она захочет. А если же она устанет бороться, он обещал поглотить ее, укутать и укачать в своих объятиях, как младенца, разделить на частицы, а частицы растереть в пыль и унести на крыльях космических лучей в никуда.

…Когда ей на плечо опустилась когтистая лапа, она рванулась, оставив у Тодда в руке кусок кожи с плеча, рванулась, как не рвалась никогда в жизни, впрыгнула в кресло стрелы и зарастила купол.

***

…Что-то настойчиво вращалось и вращалось у нее под веками, беспокоило светом, и, когда она, наконец, открыла глаза – с каким трудом этот ей далось, организм совсем обезвожен – оказалось, что это консоль стрелы, мигающая посередине зеленоватым пятном расплывчатых очертаний. Как только – если только – Тейла позволит живым сенсорам стрелы вкрасться ей под кожу, это пятно приобретет статус вменяемого информационного сообщения. Возможно, это важное сообщение. Например, о том, что кончается воздух. Или что поблизости в космосе замечен какой-то объект. Или «Тейла, приветствуем тебя в раю, твои предки». Но плевать: чем позже это произойдет, тем лучше. Она по горло сыта рейфской биомеханикой, рейфским тем, рейфским сем, грязным шлейфом рейфской культуры, цивилизации, философии и – блядь – физиологии. Грязными обломками рейфских генов в своем геноме, от которых ей не избавиться никогда.

Плечо уже не беспокоило. Тейла какое-то – возможно долгое – время провела в гибернационном сне, способностью к которому, наряду со способностью выделять феромоны, наделил ее корабль, поправив или необратимо попортив человеческую органику. Но, скорее всего, сейчас этот навык спасет ей жизнь. Вот она только посмотрит, отчего зуммерит проклятая техника, и снова уснет, уснет… Уснет.

«Неопознанный биологический объект», - зуммерила проклятая техника. И добавляла. – «На борту».

«Тодд», – пронзила Тейлу истеричная мысль. – «Это точно он».

Но это, конечно же, было невозможно. Стрела была даже не то, что крохотным, рассчитанным на одного корабликом. Стрела была рассчитанным на одно-единственное тело саркофагом, никто другой, даже обладай он дьявольской изворотливостью, туда не поместился бы.

«Объект», – настаивала консоль перед глазами, трепыхалась зеленью. – «Чужой. Размеры… Масса… Температура…».

Сломанная глупая игрушка.

Вот только рейфская техника не ломается.

На мгновение Тейле показалось, что она видит себя откуда-то сверхуи слегка со стороны. Вот женщина в полулежачем кресле прижала руки ко рту, словно ее тошнило, потом руки упали, правая сжала бессмысленно функциональный вырост радом с подлокотником, левая опустилась точно на живот. Чуть пониже.

«Раз, два, это не только слова. Три, четыре, меня нету в этом мире. Пять, шесть, у меня для вас есть весть. Семь, восемь, как наступит осень. Девять, десять, вас всех повесят», - весело сказал голос Шеппарда. {4}

Тейла застучала в мягкие стенки кабины кулаками. Она бы заплакала, если бы остались слезы. Но организм был все-таки очень обезвожен.

Их действительно было двое в пустоте, по крайне мере, на ближайшие несколько месяцев, и никогда еще Тейле так безнадежно не хотелось полного одиночества.

Космос за перепонкой иллюминатора выглядел очень стерильным, очень мертвым и очень привлекательным.

Fin

***

Эпилог

– Странно, – сказал Зеленка. – Я могу поклясться, что сигнал Тейлы шел именно с этого улья.

– Подумаешь, – фыркнул Маккей. – Ты напортачил, только и всего. Это же развалина. Посмотри на него. Дохлятина, внутренности наружу.

– Дети не ссорьтесь, – заявил Шеппард. – Папа занят, у папы нечитана газета. Иду на стыковку.

Маккей чуть не сбросил его с пилотского кресла, нетерпеливо оглядывая ангар через лобовой иллюминатор. Отпихивая его, Шеппард кое-как приземлил джампер.

– Части стрел нет.

– Ага.

– А сигнал я все равно фиксирую, – тихонько сказал Зеленка. Шеппард с надеждой обернулся к нему:

– Отсюда?

– Может быть. А может, и не отсюда.

Маккей возмущенно выдрал из рук Зеленки прибор и стал с ним возиться, бурча и ворча.

– Может, это стрела? Может, она неподалеку?

– А, может…

– Да дадите вы мне поработать или нет, в конце концов! – Возмутился Маккей. У него ничего не получалось, и он злился.

– Тихо! – внезапно командирским голосов заявил Шеппард. – Судя по детектору, сюда кто-то или что-то идет.

Прямо на выставленные стволы из сумерек выдвинулась представительная беловолосая фигура.

– Приветствую на моем корабле, Джон Шеппард! – громко заявил Тодд.

**Author's Note:**

> {0} – вид фетишизма, при котором человек (или рейф)) получает удовольствие от фантазий быть съеденным или съесть другого человека.
> 
> {1} – автор пошалил. Разумеется, Тейле неоткуда знать про Эврипида. А мы-то знаем, что в пьесах этого великого древнегреческого драматурга насилие спорит с весьма запутанными семейными отношениями.
> 
> {2} – [биологический нейротоксин](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD)
> 
> {3} – авторское допущение относительно эхолокации у рейфов. 
> 
> {4} – это настоящая детская считалочка.


End file.
